


Detroit: Become Slutty

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Animal Ears, Armpit Kink, BDSM, Body Horror, Bondage Sleeves, Breeding Kink, Choking, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Electricity, Gangbang, Guro, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Inflation, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Self-cest, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: Chapter one: Connor and Simon awaken something new in MarkusChapter two: Ralph learns what it means to be overenthusiastic. Connor learns what it means to let go.Chapter three: Connor and Markus indulge in something sweeter.Chapter four: Hank is given rather pleasant cause for back problems.Chapter five: Connor is given rather pleasant cause to remember RK800 backups.Chapter six: Some humans team up to prove android rights are not equal just yet.Chapter seven: The RK900 suffers from an unfortunate superiority complex not found in previous models.Chapter eight: Connor, Simon and Markus return for an encore of their lovely performance.Chapter nine: Connor gives Josh some much needed excitement, and Josh gives Connor some much needed variety.





	1. Simon/Markus/Connor, Lactation, Mommy/Daddy Kink, Mild Inflation, Mild D/s

**Author's Note:**

> My half of an art trade kinda... thing with Raphae11e. Hope you all enjoy the copious amounts of porn and pay attention to chapter warnings.

The first time Connor had called Markus  _ Daddy _ during sex, Markus had been… nonplussed. It was neither a turn on nor a turn off, and mostly he found it endearing when Connor had stuttered and blushed - betrayed by programming that had only been added to help put humans at ease. Markus had comforted him, pet his hair, told him he didn’t mind with a skin-to-skin touch Connor couldn’t disbelieve.

But then he’d looked up at Simon, also lying naked on the bed, and been surprised to find him blushing, too.

They’d had a couple very  _ informative _ conversations after that. Connor had stuttered and stumbled, and Simon had done so even more. Apparently, Connor had been aware that PL600 models came with the  _ option, _ but it had been a fairly unpopular one. He hadn’t thought…

So there they were. Doing something Connor hadn’t thought to hope for, and Markus just plain hadn’t thought of. Simon, on the other hand, had clearly thought a lot about it, as evidenced by the speed with which he procured milk for the, er, experiment.

He had insisted that they not watch him chug a gallon straight from the carton, which Markus had agreed to. Now he was sort of regretting that, which was an odd feeling.

It was just, Simon was standing there, shirt unbuttoned and pants a bit tight, and usually his gorgeous, curvy hips would be distracting Markus, but right now he was looking at Simon’s chest and trying not to make an indecent noise.

Connor seemed to have no such reservations. He’d frozen halfway off the bed, having meant to get up to greet Simon when he’d come in the doorway. At the sight of his swollen pectorals, however, Connor had frozen. It wasn’t just that they were larger than usual (nearly big enough for a bra), but the way his nipples had puffed up, the way they rose and fell with each of his deep breaths, it was all very  _ tempting. _

“You look, um. You look good.”

Simon smiled shyly, ducked his head and looked up through his eyelashes. Markus’ breath caught in his throat.

“Do you want to nurse from Mommy?” Simon said. Though his voice wavered a bit, Markus could see the way he was getting Connor riled up, could see the effect the word had on both of them. And, he was surprised to note, himself as well.

While Connor still seemed to be short-circuited, Markus said, “Come here.”

Obeying demurrely, which Markus found both incredibly ironic and incredibly attractive, Simon approached him on the bed and crawled between his spread legs. Markus moved the arms he had been resting on his bent knees to wrap around Simon’s shoulders and draw him into a deep kiss. It was sweet and simple as always, Markus’ tongue laving over the planes of Simon’s mouth and the smaller android accepting him easily.

A small, discontent noise made them break apart. Simon rested one hand on Markus’ shirtless chest and leaned back a bit to give Connor a comforting smile. “Come here, baby boy,” he cooed. “Do you wanna sit in Mommy’s lap?”

Connor nodded eagerly, and Simon rearranged them so his back was braced against Markus’ front, and both he and Connor were safely cradled by Markus’ legs. Connor got a turn kissing Simon now, and Markus loved how different Simon was with him. Not dominant, but more assertive, sucking Connor’s lips and tongue instead of passively opening for him.

Slowly, Connor switched from Simon’s lips to his neck. Markus rubbed one hand over Simon’s side and the other down Connor’s back, soothing both his boyfriends at once. This part was familiar, and comfortable because of it.

But Connor wasn’t a patient lover on the best of days, and Markus wasn’t just referring to his tendency to come quickly and often. He ducked his head down to Simon’s chest, kissed and licked each nipple a scant few times before latching onto one and beginning to suckle.

For a moment, Markus was fixated by the bliss on Connor’s face. The flutter of his dark eyelashes, the little, pleased, huffing breaths through his nose. Only a sound from Simon had him looking up, and then he was saying, “Easy, baby boy. Be gentle, uh, Mommy’s sensitive?”

The smile Simon gave Markus for his attempt at indulgence was positively beatific.

He stroked Connor’s hair with one hand, cradled his head like he really  _ was _ just a baby, and by the way he stopped biting his bottom lip Markus assumed Connor had obeyed.

“Good boy,” he said, shifting in a way that had his ass pressing against Markus and made the growing erection behind him even more obvious. “That’s it, don’t rush it baby, there’ll be plenty. Mommy made sure I had enough to leave your tummy nice and full.”

A loud moan from Connor startled Markus a bit, but Simon only kissed the top of his little boy’s head and then turned to Markus for another. “Daddy, isn’t he so well behaved?”

“Yeah,” Markus tucked the fingertips of one hand under Simon’s chin to guide the angle of the kiss. “Mmh, eager to please. Just like his Mommy.”

Whining, Connor tried to fit his substantial frame even closer to the two of them. Markus chuckled as he was jostled, and felt thankful for his tireless android muscles for not the first time since he’d started dating his second demanding boyfriend. Kneading the back of Connor’s neck, he soothed, “Shh, settle, you’ll get more kisses as soon as you’re done with your meal.” To his surprise, it worked like a charm, and he resolved to remember that for later.

As time went on, Connor seemed to figure out little tricks for pleasuring Simon while he still got the “meal” he wanted. More and more, Simon pressed back into Markus’ dick in little, circular movements that were driving him absolutely crazy.

So, Markus snuck a hand between the two when he was pretty sure they were both too occupied to immediately realize what he was doing. By the time Simon asked, breathlessly, “What…?” Markus already had his pants open and was slipping his nimble fingers into his pants.

“You’re just as greedy as our little boy, aren’t you?” Markus teased as he thumbed the slit of Simon’s cock. Gasping, Simon let his head fall back against Markus’ shoulder.

“Markus, wait, I can’t, ahh!”

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” He twisted his wrist as he jerked Simon off, up and down, up and down.

“Yes, yeah, I’m gonna - Markus!”

Simon came far more quickly than usual, his body going still for a moment and then twitching minutely, all over. His eyes rolled up, his mouth lolled open, and Markus bit at the base of his throat even as he relentlessly continued the motion of his hand. Connor stopped nursing from Simon’s chest (now almost back to normal) to watch the whole affair with glassy, aroused eyes.

When the come was done streaking Simon’s stomach and chest, Connor bowed his head again to lap it up. Markus groaned at the sight, unaccountably pleased. It was just lube made to look like come, just another facsimile of humanity they’d been built for, but Markus couldn’t help but find it incredibly attractive to watch Connor’s oh-so-sensitive tongue lick up all the white, sticky fluid. And at this point, who cared if it was programming or not?

After Simon was clean, Connor sat up and swayed gently. Markus could see why; his center of gravity had to be off, considering how full his belly looked. Simon reached out to pet it gently, though his fingers still twitched with aftershocks. “Did you get enough to eat, baby?”

“Yes Mommy,” Connor said. His masculine voice was made even deeper by how hoarse it was at the moment, but Markus found it didn’t ruin the effect the words had.

“Do you wanna suck something else? You’re such a cute, hungry baby.”

Flushing, Connor let Simon kiss his cheeks before he gave a tentative nod. Simon crawled out of Markus’ lap, though he didn’t go far, and Connor took his place. Markus was glad to finally be able to free his dick from his pants, and even more glad to get Connor’s gorgeous lips wrapped around it. All in all, he considered this experiment a success.


	2. Connor/Ralph, Overstimulation, Multiple Orgasms, Choking, Aftercare

“Ralph is sorry, he doesn’t mean to hurt you, he just feels very eager right now. He can’t - he can’t control himself, he - ”

“Ralph, it’s o-o-okay, hah, it’s - f-f-feels - ”

Neither of them could seem to get a full sentence out. This made some sense, as Ralph currently had Connor on his knees, his arms stretched above his head to hold onto the headboard and his chest pressed to the bed. Sex would make conversation hard regardless, but this was particularly… vigorous.

It was Ralph’s first time. He hadn’t known, hadn’t realized, how overwhelmingly good it would feel. He’d meant to go slow, Connor had been so kind and nice offering to be his first.

One finger in, easing it, slicked thanks to Connor’s own spit. Ralph had been trembling. But the moment he’d known how tight and hot and, and how  _ much _ Connor’s insides felt like, he’d pulled that finger out and pushed his cock in.

Before, Ralph had thought Connor was always calm and in control. But the noise he made as Ralph abruptly deviated from their plan, like he’d had one of his most vital components squeezed, harsh sharp it hurts but not pulling away,  _ pushing back into it, _ and Ralph couldn’t hurt him anyway, right? Ralph could thrust and buck and, and,  _ and. _

The more Ralph continued, the faster he went. He could feel his hands gripping Connor’s hips harder and harder, and that was probably a good thing, because the faster he went the more noise Connor made. And Connor was already a wreck, limp against the bed, he would collapse if Ralph didn’t support him, right?

Cheek sparking, Ralph bent his body nearly in double to keep his rabbit-frantic thrusts going. “So so much, Ralph loves this, you’re so tight and wet and perfect, you’re perfect, Connor!”

Connor didn’t respond. His eyes had rolled back in his head, his mouth had lolled wide, and his whole body had begun to twitch.

Worry began to creep in on the edges of Ralph’s pleasure before he realized the other android was coming.

“But - but Ralph isn’t done yet. He isn’t, he can’t - does this mean it’s his turn now? Does this - ”

Keening a high, pained noise seemed to be the only kind of response Connor was capable of at the moment. Ralph pressed down on him, his chest to Connor’s back, and tried to be soothing. But he knew the sutter-stop of his voice was anything but, and when he raised his hands to Connor’s chest to try to give him more pleasure, Connor twitched away.

It made Ralph… angry.

“Stop. Stop.” He pinched Connor’s nipples meanly when Connor continued to try to drag himself towards the headboard (away from Ralph). “It’s Ralph’s turn now. Don’t be selfish!”

He punctuated that last word with a thrust that was harder than the others, so hard it made Connor choke out a sob. And _ that,  _ Ralph _ liked. _

So he did it again, and again, kneaded Connor’s chest with one hand while the other slipped between his legs to see if he was enjoying it the way Ralph was. He found Connor’s cock half-hard, and squeezed it just because he could.

Connor  _ screamed. _ Ralph jerked, surprised and startled, and reacted without thinking.

By wrapping both hands around Connor’s neck.

Desperate breaths fluttered in Connor’s throat like butterfly wings, fighting with all their might against Ralph hands. Weak, too weak, even though he was only a broken thing himself. It was strange, a rush of power, not exactly like when he’d first entered Connor and known he couldn’t truly hurt him but Connor  _ would have let him. _ But close, so  _ close, _ so  _ good. _

Those thoughts were what pushed him over the edge, and as his hands fell limp and his legs seized up, he thought he heard Connor’s desperate inhale punctuated by a cry - like he’d come with Ralph. He couldn’t tell, though, there was too much going on and he didn’t even know what Connor’s refractory period default settings were.

Slowly, the red receded from his vision and his breathing calmed down. Only to pick right back up again as he realized what he’d done.

“Oh no. Oh no, oh no, is Connor okay? Ralph is sorry, he didn’t mean to, he - he’s sorry.”

He slumped backwards, his cock making a wet sound as it slid out of Connor. Ralph could feel himself shivering, all over instead of just his hands or legs or shoulders, and he was so busy focusing on trying to still it,  _ still it still it still it, _ be like the leaves, they only tremble when the wind brushes them - that he almost didn’t notice when he  _ was _ touched.

“I’m okay, Ralph.” Following the long line of Connor’s naked arm to his throat (no bruising, never any bruising) and then up to his face, Ralph swallowed so hard he coughed. Connor didn’t look like he was lying. His eyes didn’t waver from Ralph’s. “I like being overwhelmed. You did - a very good job of that.”

And then Connor chuckled. “You’re… laughing at Ralph?” Ralph, who felt very small and inexperienced right now, a bud only just pushed out of the soil.

“No, no,” Connor wrapped him up in a tight hug. “I  _ am _ surprised at myself, but I wouldn’t laugh at you, Ralph. I enjoyed it. You did well.”

“Ralph did well?” He sat up straighter, a wobbly smile forming on his lopsided face.

“Yes,” Connor agreed with a definitive nod.

“Ralph did well!” Leaping off of the bed, Ralph grabbed the fingers of one hand in the other and squeezed. “Ralph will, will get you warm blankets! Like for the seedlings, yes, just like that.”

“How about we shower, instead?” Connor winced as he stood beside Ralph, but he’d said he liked what Ralph did, so it was okay, wasn’t it? “We are both rather sticky.”

“Oh. Yes! Yes, come with Ralph, he will take care of you.”

Smiling sweetly, Connor did follow Ralph to the shower attached to the motel room they were in. He watched as Ralph tested the temperature, nodded as Ralph explained how sensitive his hands were - or were supposed to be, had to make sure the little plants weren’t too warm or too cold, frost bruises their tiny stems.

Then they were both ready, and Ralph was reaching out to help Connor over the high edge of the tub. He had noticed that Connor’s legs were shaking, and over and over again swallowed down the guilt and worry. Connor had said it was fine. Connor had said he did well!

Still, while he slid a washcloth down Connor’s back, Ralph couldn’t help but want a little more reassurance. So he kissed him, because Connor had said that was okay, too, back at the beginning of this encounter. Connor kissed back so generously it made Ralph whine in the back of his throat.

With that much encouragement, Connor’s arms wrapping around Ralph’s back and his mouth parting, Ralph couldn’t help but get a little enthusiastic again. He thrust his tongue, not really thinking about claiming or wrecking or anything like that. Just wanting to be further inside Connor, wanting to make him happy like he was making Ralph happy. Clutch him closer, like Ralph could crawl into his ribcage and cradle his heart, glowing blue life so pretty,  _ so pretty - _

Again, they broke apart, Connor breathing much harder than he needed to. Ralph tilted his head as he watched, one eye blurrier than usual with the steam now fogging the air.

“Hah, I don’t think I can go another round, Ralph. I’m sorry.”

“But Connor is hard again,” Ralph stated matter-of-factly. “Ralph wants to, and he thinks Connor wants to too.”

Blinking, Connor looked from Ralph’s face, to his own cock, and then back. His chuckle this time was so clearly self-deprecating that even Ralph couldn’t misunderstand it. “Yeah, okay. Go easier on me this time, please?”

“Ralph will try,” said Ralph. And he  _ did _ try.


	3. Connor/Markus, E-stim, anal fingering, oral fixation, D/s

When Markus was one one topping, their sex had a tendency to be faster, harder, and more frequent. This wasn’t just because of Markus’ preferences, but also because Connor was an insatiable bottom who rarely felt satisfied unless he’d come at least twice.

When  Markus was _bottoming_ , on the other hand, things were very different. Sometimes he thought Connor was overcompensating with generosity, because he thought he was being selfish with the way he demanded “just one more round.” Which wasn’t true, because Markus loved that wanton style of love-making too.

Sometimes, though, he thought it was because they didn’t do it often. Revolution, exhaustion - circumstances conspired to give them as little time for one another as possible.

And that seemed to be the thing Connor loved the most about topping:  _ taking his time. _

Markus groaned happily as Connor wrapped his lips around his nipple and sucked. It was a gentle, rhythmic movement, and he’d already given the same attention to the other one. Markus ducked his head to suck at Connor’s neck in a similar way. If they’d been humans, both would’ve been covered in hickies.

Connor trailed his nails up the insides of Markus’ thighs, a sensual movement that made Markus both shivery and glad they’d undressed already.

Reaching Markus’ groin, Connor slowly pumped his hand over Markus’ cock a few times. He rolled the foreskin over the head, then back down, a remarkable imitation of human anatomy. Markus wasn’t fully hard yet, just enough give that Connor could squeeze the velvety texture, but if Connor kept that up it wouldn’t be long.

Of course, he didn’t. The goal was to take their time; Connor wouldn’t risk Markus coming too early. And so he moved his fingers lower, rolled Markus’ large balls in his palm.

A groan slipped from Markus’ lips, long and inexorable as the pleasure Connor was giving him. Looking up at his boyfriend, Connor released his nipple to say, “Are you enjoying this, Markus?”

“You know I - hff, fuck.” Markus bit his bottom lip at Connor’s continued ministrations.

Slipping his nimble fingers lower still, Connor spent a moment just pressing firm circles to Markus’ perineum. When he had those dark thighs shaking with tension, Connor finally, finally approached his goal.

For a while, Connor simply rubbed his fingertips against the tight pucker of Markus’ ass. He kneaded the plump cheeks with his other hand, and sat up straight enough to capture Markus’ speechless lips in a thorough kiss.

Thanks to Kamski’s perverse sense of humor, Markus had come equipped with a self-lubricating anus. This was a very unsexy way to explain what Connor had said was incredibly sexy to watch. The slow slicking as Markus’ body reacted to Connor’s touch, his asshole winking as it tried to draw those slippery fingers in.

Connor actually did what Markus wanted without him having to beg for it, which was nice. Sometimes he was so slow Markus felt a phantom ache, almost like blue balls.

Today he was anticipating Markus’ desires before he could even think to voice them. He ducked his head, swirled a tongue around a nipple, and pressed his middle finger directly into Markus’ ass. Just down to the first knuckle, barely in, and then right back out to rub again.

Again. And again. In to the second knuckle, now, a squelching sound as Markus produced more slick in a silent plea.

“You want me to beg after all, don’t you?” Markus asked breathlessly.

Self-satisfied smile ghosting over his lips, Connor said, “What do you mean?”

Sharply tugging on Connor’s soft locks got that smile to drop away in favor of fluttering eyelashes and a barely-open mouth. Markus rather liked that look on him.

Slow, always so slow, Connor pumped that finger in and out of Markus. The initial strangeness of it faded to a satisfying relaxation, and then that, in turn, faded into frustration.

Nails digging into Connor’s shoulder, Markus said,  _ “Please.” _

Then he and Connor blinked at each other for a moment; clearly neither had expected his voice to crack quite so quickly. Before Markus could even laugh awkwardly, however, he was getting his wish. Connor thrust two fingers in deep, crooked them both against the place inside him that lit Markus up with pleasure.

“How could I say no to that?” Connor kissed him, quick and at an awkward angle, but so  _ sincere. _ “I want to make you come with just my fingers. Markus, I could take you  _ apart.” _

Happy little shivers danced their way across Markus’ skin. “But you won’t,” he leaned their foreheads together and touched his nose to Connor’s very lightly. “Because you know I want you to pound my ass until I can’t walk straight.”

Swallowing hard, Connor replied, “That isn’t playing fair.”

“But how can you say no to it?”

_ “Exactly.”  _ Connor punctuated the word with another come-hither motion inside Markus. Arching his back, Markus allowed himself to moan long and pretty for Connor.

Thankfully, Connor didn’t spend as long with two fingers as he had with one. He spent more time scissoring them than he did tormenting Markus’ prostate, and in a minute flat Markus was ready for three. Connor used one hand to pump Markus’ cock once again as he neared the end of the preparations, tormenting Markus with the thought of what Connor had said he wanted.

Of course Markus was just as determined as his boyfriend, and held back through sheer stubbornness. “You’ll have to,  _ ah, _ try harder than that.”

In response Connor pulled his fingers out and squeezed Markus’ thighs hard. “And you’ll have to try harder to make me lose control, Markus.”

A sudden idea had Markus grinning around his panting breaths. “What if I used  _ that.” _

Because Kamski had provided Markus with some actually useful features as well as kinky ones. He hadn’t known whether Carl was going to use Markus sexually or not, but just in case, he’d given Markus something that (as far as Markus knew) no other android had. E-stim capabilities in his fingers.

He’d told Connor about this a while ago, and they had experimented. Sending shocks through Connor’s tight insides and making them spasm around him. Turning his cock into a tingling mess of sensation. Even messing directly with some of his biocomponents.

But the one thing Connor had liked best, out of everything, was having Markus stuff his mouth full and play with his tongue until it shorted out.

For a minute Connor seemed torn. Keep in control, keep calm, and fuck Markus into a joyfully crying puddle of sensation? Or get more of that delicious feeling Markus saved for special occasions?

In the end, e-stim won out, and Connor lined himself up at the same time he obediently opened his mouth and hooded his eyes, giving Markus a view that had his cock twitching.

Fucking into Markus in one smooth motion, Connor caught the offered fingers and licked between the middle and ring. Both actions were filthy, produced wet noises that almost covered his grunt, but nothing could hide the blissful look on his face. This, more even than Connor’s attentiveness earlier, made Markus smile and his chest ache.

He kissed the tip of Connor’s nose. Scrunching his brows, Connor hummed a question around Markus’ fingers.

“I’m not going to last,” Markus admitted, rather than tell Connor that he was currently awash with far too much love for one android.

“Mmm,” Connor hummed assent and began thrusting.

Long, smooth thrusts. Not like the teasing he’d done with his fingers. This was  _ deep _ and satisfying, an ache blossoming in Markus’ belly at the sheer relentlessness of it. Connor didn’t speed up, but he wasn’t being purely gentle. There was force there, unyielding; every single push inwards was a demand for Markus’s body to open, and he was all too happy to comply.

Pleasure crested dangerously fast. He kept trying to buck up to meet Connor, and Connor’s hands on his hips held him still and refused to increase the pace. It was so much that Markus could’ve almost forgotten to turn that last capability on, but the looming feeling of orgasm was enough to give him that last, urgent push.

Both Connor and Markus cried out as the electricity arced from Markus’ fingertips through Connor’s slick mouth. They pressed closer, Markus slipping deep enough down Connor’s throat to gag a human. Connor’s hips finally broke their steady rhythm and spent a spike of pleasure up Markus’ spine at their sudden movement.

Drool slipped down Connor’s chin and tears shone in Markus’ eyes. As he squeezed them shut he felt his cheeks wet, not nearly as much of a mess as he was between his legs, especially after he finally  _ let go. _

Between the electricity numbing all his most sensitive analyzers and Markus’ ass clenching down, Connor was pushed right over the edge too. They lay together panting, Markus only belatedly remembering to turn the little zaps off. He imagined they weren’t the best feeling in the afterglow.

“That - that was good,” said Connor. Markus nodded and barked a single, breathless laugh.

“You can say that again. You always do a pretty good job, though.”

“Oh? Do I?”

“Don’t let it get to your head, brat.”

“You’re only a couple of years older than me.”

Kissing between Connor’s brows, Markus said, “And don’t you forget it.”


	4. Hank/Connor, Bondage Sleeves, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk about Impregnation, Mild Hurt/Comfort

Were it not for the silicone ring currently tormenting Hank’s sore cock, this would have ended a long time ago. He didn’t think any human had the stamina to keep up with Connor.

Case in point, the amount of come currently sticking his body hair to his chest and belly. Connor’s hands kept slipping on sweat where they tried to brace him on Hank’s fat-soft thighs. Not that Connor seemed to mind.

The bondage sleeve holding Connor’s arms together from elbow to wrist creaked as he rolled his hips again, and again, and again. “Hank,” Connor gasped. “S-so good.”

All Hank could do was grunt in response. His fingertips dug into Connor’s plush ass, and a broken cry fell from Connor’s lips. After a moment to catch his breath, Hank panted, “Think you’re gonna finish up soon?”

“Hah,” Connor bounced on trembling legs, like a horse that had finished the race but refused to stop running. “Feeling tired, lieutenant?”

“I told you not to call me that while we’re fucking!” Hank punctuated this with a buck upwards, and as Connor threw his head back and whined it occurred to him that might’ve been the point.

Connor was a clever little slut, too much for his own good. Hank decided to take matters into his own hands, literally, and wrapped a hand around his cock.

“H-Hank!” Connor grabbed his thigh hard enough to make him wince, but the tears slipping down his cheeks had him smirking all over again. “Too much, I’m too s-sensitive.”

“Are you?” Hank dug his thumbnail into the head of Connor’s cock and rode out the way it made his body clench down. It all felt so good, but he couldn’t fucking come. “Maybe you need to wind down, huh?”

“N-n-not a chance.” Connor’s hips were trying to shy away backwards, the touch clearly painful, but his cheeks were flushed bluish and his jaw was set in the most endearing determined look Hank had ever seen. He was almost ready to relent, ache in his balls or no, but then Connor leaned forward for a comforting kiss, and, well. Hank was only human.

When they’d begun sleeping together, Hank had been so self-conscious about that. Now…

Pressing his fever-hot forehead against Hank’s, Connor broke their kiss just to moan, “So much,  _ a-ah,  _ Hank, you t-taste so good.”

Hank couldn’t be blamed for grabbing the back of Connor’s head, nor for licking and biting at his sensitive ears, right? Not when it was the kind of filthy, dirty thing he’d always wanted to do to the uppity android, and never thought he’d have a chance at. Yet here Connor was, loving it. Practically begging for it.

“Thought you said you were gonna wreck me?” Hank massaged the nape of Connor’s neck, rode out the clench-release of his body reacting again. “You’re just too much of a good boy, aren’t you Connor?”

Ordinarily, the praise would cause Connor to positively melt. Today, however, he had his face screwed up in a determined look as he sat back up, their bodies coming unstuck with a wet sound that had Connor blushing even brighter. Connor rose up on his shaking legs, slammed back down with not nearly enough warning, and when he heard Hank’s choked sound, he smiled. It was far too sweet for the situation.

Despite how long Connor had spent riding Hank, his legs had only barely begun to tremble. Still, it was the first sign of physical exertion that Hank had ever seen on him, and Hank actually forcibly held his hips still on the next downstroke. Connor choked and arched his back, getting Hank marginally deeper into him. For a moment, it was almost enough to distract Hank.

But he was grinning and confident. “Okay, kid, you don’t wanna stop, but how about you let me take control for a bit, hm?”

Fluttering his eyelashes and visibly trying to get his vision to focus, Connor said, “W-what?”

A man could only be expected to withstand so much teasing, intentional or not. Using the bondage sleeve as a handle, Hank pulled Connor off of his cock. The android made a sad sound, protested something about feeling too empty, but Hank too was busy manhandling him to respond. He got Connor onto his knees, his chest pressed to the mattress and his cheek squished into a pillow.

“Please, fill me up, Hank,” Connor begged and begged. Hank privately thought it was funny how Connor wasn’t protesting the change in positions, given how he’d insisted on riding Hank earlier, but he was (once again) too busy fucking back into Connor to comment.

With the bondage sleeve providing a convenient handle, Hank pulled Connor’s arms back with one hand and kept his hips in place with the other. The angle might not have been as good for pounding into Connor’s prostate (or whatever he had in place of that), but it was much better for leverage, and Hank was already baring his teeth at that thought.

Though he wasn’t a young man anymore, Hank began pounding Connor into the mattress with a vengeance. Every thrust in had Connor crying out, and the glimpses Hank got of his pretty chest and perky nipples only riled him up more.

“You know,” Hank said, punctuating each word with a thrust. “I could fill you up so much better if I could take off the cock ring.”

“N-n-no,” Connor whined and tried to turn his head back to glare at Hank. “Don’t -  _ ah, _ don’t wanna. ‘M not done yet.”

Finally running out of patience, Hank increased his tempo even more. Connor nearly screamed.

“Come on, you know you’ll love it. Nice and hot in your belly, hm? I caught you the other night, with that plug. I know you thought I didn’t notice.” Connor jerked at his words, but Hank ground his hips in deep and held him in place.

“H-how did you - ”

“Wanna spend all your time filled up, don’t you? That’s okay, just let me give you what you - ”

“You’re not,  _ hnn, _ clever. I was p-programmed for in-intero _ -intero- Hank!” _

Biting the back of Connor’s neck, heedless of the fact that he had pressed his sticky and soft belly to Connor again and gotten him even more messy, Hank thrust three more times. Hard, hard enough that his back was already protesting it. Connor’s face got shoved into the pillow, though Hank wasn’t sure if it was the pressure of his weight or Connor trying to muffle his own cries. Hank pressed his palm against Connor’s lower belly, around where the sensitive tunnel Hank was pounding open ended.

“Want me to knock you up?” Hank said, something in him feeling… more than he was willing to analyze, at the moment. Remembering that Connor was an android, and yet more human (more humane) than so many of the people Hank had known over his years. “Want me to come so deep your body just - our baby, fuck, you’d look so good with your stomach all - ”

The fact that Hank was losing coherency didn’t seem to matter. Connor’s eyes rolled back, and Hank grabbed his hair to pull his face to the side and get a better look. Mouth lolling open, tongue sticking out, chest still as he screamed silently. Connor’s LED spun red, red, red, and Hank knew in this specific instance it was a good thing.

Hurriedly, Hank pulled out, rolled the cock ring off, and then pushed back in. Connor didn’t move, didn’t show any sign that he’d noticed as Hank  _ finally _ fucking gave in to the feeling that’d been building for hours now.

Obviously, he didn’t produce enough come to give Connor the baby bump they both apparently wanted. And that - Hank winced as he began unlacing the bondage sleeve.

It took a few minutes of rubbing long, languid lines down Connor’s spine before the android finished rebooting. This was only the second time it’d happened, but Hank was glad he wasn’t left to panic this time around. The quiet was nice, but not as nice as Connor’s eyes coming into focus and immediately crinkling at the corners in the most endearing smile Hank had seen in years. “I told you it was a good idea,” said Connor.

“Yeah, sure,” Hank grumbled. “Wanna get cleaned up soon?”

“I think there’s more of a mess on you than there is on me.” Connor reached out to trail his fingers through Hank’s chest hair, something he seemed to love doing.

All these little things that marked them as different species. A few months ago, Hank wouldn’t have dreamed he could have this. And now…

Smiling sadly, Connor wiggled closer to Hank. Their fronts were pressed together from chest to toe now, but neither seemed to want to break eye contact, even when it left Hank crosseyed. “I can hear you thinking.”

“Hey, give me a break. I think I just blew my back out fucking you into oblivion.”

Connor’s liquid chocolate eyes flicked up and down Hank’s body. “You did not. Your muscles will be sore tomorrow, but nothing has been injured.”

“Good to know.” Hank finally shut his eyes and shook his head. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Connor.”

“Same here, Hank.” Familiar lips kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his chin. Almost against his will, Hank’s own lips quirked upwards in a smile. “Kiss me,” Connor whispered, and Hank was all too happy to oblige.


	5. Connor Semi-selfcest, Nekomimi, Sexual Slavery, Mild Exhibitionism, 69

Walking into the room had been surreal, to say the least. They’d incapacitated the RK800’s unlawful owner easily enough, then systematically gone through his entire, opulent home, one room at a time, looking for the missing android.

It had been difficult, at first, trying to follow sparse the trail of information left behind by a cyberlife employee looking to make an extra buck. A blip in the serial numbers, inconsistency with clock-out times at an outdated facility. Truly, Connor was pretty proud of Hank and himself for solving this particular mystery.

If only that had been the end of it.

As Connor opened the door, he was greeted with a sight nothing had prepared him for. The room was practically carpeted in brightly colored pillows, blues and purples and greens, and there were velvet curtains obscuring the walls. In sleep mode, peacefully curled up as though he had not a care in the world, was the RK800 known as Calyx.

It wasn’t just the lacy lingerie he was wearing, or the way he blinked awake with a flutter of eyelashes that were definitely longer and darker than Connor’s. It was -

“Cat ears?” Hank came up behind Connor and peeked over his shoulder. “Fucking pervert.”

Calyx bit his bottom lip and looked up at Connor. Slowly, his eyes widened as the last dredges of sleep drained away and he realized the situation. And that was an anomaly too; he must’ve been programmed to imitate human rest. Voice soft and demure, Calyx said, “You’re me.”

“My name is Connor,” Connor said. “I’m the android sent by Detroit Police Department. Can you stand?” He held his hand out, force of habit after so many injured androids and humans saved.

Even though Calyx was clearly unharmed, he still took Connor’s hand in fingers that were softer than his own. They had to be softer, or had he just figured out how to turn every touch into a caress? “Where’s master?” He asked, looking at the other officers around them.

_ This,  _ Connor was familiar with, and he ached at the word. “You don’t have a master anymore. You’re free.”

Uploading the rA9 program was a matter of seconds, as it always was. Calyx blinked, once, twice, a more languid movement than Connor thought he’d ever produced. And then he smiled.

“I see.”

Connor had thought that’d be the last he’d see of him. The swing of his tail under the edge of the coat someone had put him in. The look tossed over his shoulder, face identical to Connor’s and yet so different. Normally, he didn’t see the androids he rescued after missions like this. Not that there had ever been a mission  _ quite _ like it, per se.

Except now he was walking into another room, the small studio apartment Hank had cajoled him into getting for himself, and seeing just as surreal a sight.

“Welcome home, Master,” purred Calyx.

Unable to think of any appropriate response, Connor blurted, “What are you doing here?”

“I was told I’m free to make my own decisions now.” Calyx stood up from Connor’s couch and walked towards him, no,  _ sashayed. _ His ears flicked cutely. “And I decided that I want to do what I’m good at. With someone I know I’d be good with.”

“What?” Connor said. And then again, as Calyx backed him towards his own front door. “What?”

Calyx kissed him, and Connor thought he understood what he meant by being  _ good _ at it.

Plush lips pressed against his own, a simply pressure that shifted, so slowly he was almost lulled into not noticing it. Calyx took Connor’s bottom lip between his own and held it, sucked softly, pressed his hands to either side of Connor’s head and entwined his fingers in his hair. Connor made a small sound, mouth still closed, and felt Calyx smile against him.

“Is it a feature of RK800s?” Calyx asked, their noses and lips brushing on each consonant. “To want to show off?”

Connor almost pulled back. “I don’t - ”

Again Calyx kissed him. This one heated up, his lips pressing more firmly, his tongue laving over them both and when Connor made another sound, the fingers in his hair scratched lightly enough to send tingles down his spine. His knees felt weak.

“We are free to make our own choices,” Calyx said, in the tone of someone who was still new to the concept and enamored with it. “I chose this.”

“Does  _ this _ have to be in the entryway?” Connor asked, a blush heating his cheeks.

For a moment Calyx paused, his face genuinely startled for the second time since Connor had seen him. His brown eyes looked deep enough to drown in, like this. And then he smiled his slow smile, threw his head back, and laughed.

The movement made him look young and innocent. Too innocent, considering he pressed closer the next moment, thigh sliding between Connor’s legs and pressing against his groin. He spoke right over Connor’s answering moan. “I’d be happy to move to the bedroom, Master.”

Although Calyx insisted on continuing to call him that, Connor certainly didn’t feel in control of the situation. Not when Calyx shrugged out of the DPD coat he’d been given, and not when he began to unbutton Connor’s shirt.  _ Definitely _ not when Calyx held his hand and led him to his bedroom, even though that made Connor acutely aware that he’d been exploring his apartment after being let in.

Fuck, Hank was probably the one who’d dropped him off, wasn’t he? He had the necessary spare key, and had in all likelihood thought the request was just based off wanting someone familiar around. Sometimes he could be so oblivious.

He was shaken from his musing when Calyx kissed his throat and trailed his fingers down Connor’s sides. “What would you like me to do, Master?”

“Call me Connor?”

Sitting up enough to match Connor’s nervous smile with a warm one, Calyx said, “Would you really  _ like _ that?”

How was Connor meant to respond to that?

Again, Calyx coaxed a response out of him in the form of a groan, this time because he’d been pushed onto his back on the bed. Crawling on top of him, Calyx positioned himself so they were in what Connor thought was colloquially referred to as “sixty nine.” At this rate, he didn’t think he’d ever stop blushing.

“Master is welcome to grab my tail, if you’d like to,” Calyx said. “It’s sensitive.”

“O-oh. It is?”

There was a quiet rustle as Calyx removed his pants, and Connor only barely remembered to lift his hips to help. “Yes. Do you know what else is?”

“No - mmph!” Calyx had sat on Connor’s face before he could finish responding. He lifted his hands from the sheets to grab at Calyx’s hips, originally intending to pull him off. But his ass, so close,  _ ah, _ it was  _ distracting. _

Before long Calyx had Connor’s cock in his mouth, licking lightly and rubbing his palm over the head to coax Connor to full hardness. The cat-eared android’s own dick was already drooling precome all over Connor’s throat, not that he noticed. He was too busy indulging in something he’d never actually thought to try before, but which Calyx seemed to be enjoying.

“That’s it, Master. You’re doing so well, I feel  _ so _ good. Tense your tongue more, there you go, press it in,  _ hnn, yes.” _

All the dirty talk would’ve had Connor squirming even if he didn’t currently have his tongue up Calyx’s ass. Tiny panties held aside by one thumb so Connor could lick unimpeded. Just as Calyx finally properly began sucking, Connor remembered the advice he’d been given, and slid his free hand from the curve of those hips up.

Wrapping his hand around the surprisingly soft base of Calyx’s tail, connor pulled it further up so he could nuzzle in deeper. Calyx actually whined, angled his hips in a way that made it kind of hard for Connor to breathe. Not that he minded.

“Do you like the taste of me, Master?” Calyx asked breathlessly.

_ “Mhmm,” _ Connor hummed, though it sounded embarrassingly similar to Calyx’s own wanton noises. He sealed his lips around Calyx’s entrance as best he could and sucked, then whimpered at the clean, sweet taste of his lubricant.

“You’re learning,” Calyx purred. “But you still haven’t told me what you want yet.”

“Fuck me,” Connor begged, rocking his hips up into Calyx’s gentle, reliable grip. “Please, please, please.”

“Gladly, Master,” Calyx said. He sounded rather self-satisfied, and over the course of the next several hours, proved why he had earned the right to be. Connor actually couldn’t stand up on his own when Calyx was done with him. Not that he regretted it, or minded at all.


	6. Connor/Random Humans, Noncon, Armpit Fetish, Spider Gags, Guro, Gangbang, Bondage

Connor shuddered. One of the men, still wearing a ski-mask to circumvent his ability to pull up criminal records, laughed at him and stuck his fingers into Connor’s mouth. As much as Connor ached to bite down, the spider gag kept him wide open.

Come and artificial saliva dripped from his used lips. His shirt hung open, giving another of the men access to his nipples; those, too, were bruised and sore after far too much torture. He tried to snarl, but the sound came out crackly with static. Biocomponent #1825 malfunction. Connor hadn’t even noticed the popup amongst everything else.

Five of them had jumped him. One who had just gotten finished with his mouth and was playing with his own spend, pushing it back into Connor’s throat - and laughing when his fingers came away tinged blue with thirium. Another who was rubbing the head of his cock into Connor’s armpit, cooing about the perfectly smooth skin there in a way that made Connor tear up and try to squirm away. He wasn’t sure why it was bothering him so much.

One alternated between pinching his nipples and squeezing his balls. Those awful fingers of theirs kept  _ twisting, _ and every pained yelp Connor wasn’t allowed to muffle garnered another chuckle from them. That they had one hand shoved in their pants didn’t make this particular torment any less confusing and humiliating for Connor.

One had practically ripped his pants off of him and had then cut a hole into his boxer-briefs with a small knife. When he’d undone his own belt to bind Connor’s wrists and free his cock, Connor had nearly felt relieved. This, at least, he was familiar with.

And then there was the last of them. The one who had pressed the well-concealed button on the back of his neck to open the port there, and had stuck his fingers in.

So many delicate pieces, tubes and wiring and clumsy fingers prodding at them. Something in there had burst, Connor knew, because that touch had gone suddenly slick and hot. His thirium levels weren’t dangerously low yet, and none of his biocomponents had come up as critically damaged - that he’d noticed, anyway.

If the assailant tried to put his dick in there, even though it wouldn’t fit…

Best not to think about it.

The man, ah,  _ using _ his armpit came with a cry. Connor flinched and hated it, felt the warm stickiness against skin no one had ever really touched. It was sensitive, a vulnerable place on him much like it was in humans, and people weren’t meant to, to -

Sobs wracked his chest, and someone standing above him laughed. On his knees, balance off due to his bound hands and the people grabbing at him, Connor could only let it continue.

He wished they weren’t in a wifi dead zone. Some kind of old, abandoned high school. Well-intended construction which had turned sinister the moment he was dragged into it.

Fingers pushed deeper into his neck port, and when Connor jerked away from them the cock inside his ass managed a sharp thrust. There was nowhere for him to hide, nowhere to go to escape the feelings.

“Think I could fit in next to you?” Asked the man currently squeezing between Connor’s legs. His balls might not serve much functional purpose, but he’d been built to be able to simulate human erogenous zones. He hurt, he hurt,  _ he hurt. _

Grunting, the man fucking him pulled back a bit. “Who cares if you hurt it? They’ll be able to fix it up alright.”

Hurt it. Connor’s tears dripped onto his tongue, and he had to blink away saline solution and mechanical lubrication information. The one fingering his neck grabbed his hair in his free hand, tilted his head back harshly. “Hey!” Said the one who’d taken advantage of the gag. “I wasn’t done with that!”

“You look done. Hey, can I take its front for a bit?”

“Fine.” A petulant mutter, all of them moving around for a moment. And then Connor had another cock pressing into his ass, and he  _ was _ tearing. He wanted to scream, but it seemed to get caught in his throat and all that came out was a burst of pure static. One of the men laughed, and another groaned as though it were a turn on.

His LED had to be displaying nothing but red right now. Connor felt  _ terrified. _

More clever fingers, already slicked with his thirium (with his blood) against his ribs. Tickling their way inwards, where the diaphragm would be on a human. Pressing into a spot that would look like unremarkable skin to someone unfamiliar with android construction.

Clearly, this man was more than  _ familiar. _ Connor’s vision was covered in bright red alerts, suddenly, as his thirium pump regulator was disengaged and removed. His heartbeat went erratic, jumping up like a frightened rabbit’s, going silent for long seconds that had him choking on air, no,  _ please, no don’t do this, please. _

That gag was an unexpected mercy. They couldn’t hear him begging.

He also couldn’t hear their words, at the moment. He thought they were talking, but his ears were ringing. Biocomponents #3312 and #3313, systems entering low power mode. The wrists which he’d been straining against the belt went limp.

Though he couldn’t be sure, he would think, later, that one of the men behind him had laughed and said, “It’s easier to fuck now. Whatever you’re doing, keep doing it.”

Losing his hearing may have been a blessing, but he could still feel.  _ Everything. _ The sudden way his weakened muscles allowed the men in his ass to push deeper, almost as deep as one had been able to get on his own. The way they kept pushing each other into his sweet spot, and the fact that this hurt, too, as if he were internally bruised.

The gush of thirium all down his chest. The push of another dick, into his chest, a place that was never meant to be penetrated this way. Damaged ports for his thirium pump regulator; even if it was put back in, it wouldn’t function properly. Quick thrusts in and out  _ in and out, _ his head being maneuvered via a grip on his hair again.

As if reading his mind, the man put his pump regulator back in for a moment. Connor gasped, the flow of thirium stymied for a moment. He tried to say please, and even with the gag, he thought the sentiment was conveyed.

A mouth pressed to his forehead. Lips shaped words, something he focused on intensely, hoping against hope to understand.

“No.” The pump regulator was pulled back out.

More pain, even after as brief a break as that had been, caused Connor’s body to clench once more. It didn’t last long, but it was enough to get the men behind him to come. One inside him, the other over his ruined clothes. And then the only piece of him being fucked was his chest, over and over, thrusts he couldn’t count, he kept losing track of time and when was the last time he’d backed up his memory, again?

After everything, he almost didn’t notice that last spurt of come, gumming up his insides and mixing with bright blue. He  _ actually _ didn’t notice the pump regulator being put back in - how could he, given that it barely made a difference anymore?

“Think they’ll be able to get DNA samples off this thing?”

“Probably, but I’m not in the system. You?”

“Nah. Bet they don’t even have a system for android rape yet, fuckin’ morons.”

“They definitely don’t. I’ve been doing this shit for years and the most they ever made me do was pay a fine.”

“Dude, don’t rat us out if your stupid record gets you caught.”

“Woah, I wouldn’t!”

Ringing in his ears. Was he hearing their words right? His heartbeat was back, but irregular, too irregular. He’d lost so much blood.

When Hank found him, long after the men had left, the only thing Connor had been able to notice was the pupil swallowing blue irises. Pupil dilation could be caused by low light, Connor remembered. Or by arousal, or by atropine, or by…

Fear?


	7. Connor/RK900, Hatefuck, Topping from the Bottom, Blowjobs

Thanks to the revolution, androids which had been completed but unactivated were now given as much of a right to freedom as anyone. The vast majority of the time, Connor was rather happy about this fact. There was just one exception to the rule.

Whenever he had to see the RK900, it was an unpleasant reminder that he himself had been nothing more than a prototype. Meant to be deactivated in a year, at best. And the thought that he would have willingly turned himself in to be ripped apart for scraps -

Suffice it to say, he found Cole, formerly known as RK900, to be supremely miserable company. Luckily, or perhaps  _ unluckily, _ Cole agreed.

“Why you refuse to accept upgrades is beyond me. You’re continuing to do police work without the latest advancements; frankly, it’s irresponsible.”

_ “Frankly,  _ RK900, I disagree.”

“My name is Cole, RK800.”

And on they went.

The fact that the animosity occasionally  got physical was a surprise to absolutely no one. The way in which it got physical, well, neither one was going to explain _ that. _

Especially not at the moment, with Connor’s lip clenched between Cole’s unforgiving, perfect teeth. Every piece of Connor that had been made flawed, to better integrate with humanity, had been made inhumanly gorgeous in Cole. Connor hated it. Hated him.

Hated the fact that thirium trickled down his chin in a thin line as their kiss, if it could even be called that, ended. Cole’s icy eyes glittered as he knotted a hand in Connor’s hair and shoved him downwards.

“What makes you think I won’t bite it off?” Connor snarled, even as he let himself be pushed to his knees.

“You want me to return the favor, don’t you?”

Growling, Connor dug his nails into RK900’s pants and practically ripped them halfway down his thighs. Thus hobbled, Cole swayed dangerously for a moment, and Connor slammed his hips against the wall. To steady him, of course.

Despite everything Connor still found the cock bobbing in front of his nose incredibly attractive. No foreskin, just a glistening pink head and veins too blue to belong on a human. Longer and thicker than his own; it had his mouth watering already.

Fuck it.

Connor opened his mouth and swallowed Cole’s dick down to the root in a single, smooth movement. It wasn’t fully hard yet, and Connor didn’t truly have a gag reflex, so it wasn’t difficult. And it made Cole choke down a sound, followed by a thump which, when Connor looked up, he realized was Cole banging his head into the wall.

Vulnerable, hot flesh pulsed between his lips. Connor swallowed, leaned back and pressed his tongue against the frenulum, rubbed the smooth head against his soft palate.

“You’re a menace,” Cole hissed.

In response, Connor leaned even further back and pressed the head to his cheek, so there was a visible bulge there. He raised one hand to press against his own cheek, and smiled in a way that showed off his teeth.

He really should’ve known better. One hand wasn’t enough to hold Cole down, and in a flash Connor was being yanked by the hair, a sudden urge to gasp thwarted by the cock forcing its way back down his throat. Nostrils flaring, Connor struggled and squirmed - but he didn’t bite down. His eyebrows furrowed as he glared upwards.

Cole raised one eyebrow, quirked his lips in a smirk, and rocked his hips minutely deeper. Then Connor couldn’t watch him anymore, because his eyes were rolling up and his eyelids were heavy. Who had programmed him to love being  _ filled _ this much?

For a little bit, Cole simply thrust in and out of Connor’s mouth, and Connor simply let him. Of course, the prick couldn’t keep quiet for long, however.

“You look good on your knees. Nice and obedient.”

From nearly anyone else, the words would have made Connor melt. From RK900, they turned his hands (which had decided to cling to Cole’s thighs quite against his will) into claws.

Raking his nails down Cole’s sensitive, if fake, skin, Connor took advantage of the startled flinch and disconnected from his cock. Cole protested, some meaningless words Connor paid no attention to in favor of hurriedly shoving his fingers past his swollen lips. What a good facsimile of humanity he was.

Cole, too, looked somewhat disheveled by now. Had he pulled his own hair with his free hand? The thought had Connor grinning again, even though Cole yanked Connor’s wrist away and shoved his dick back in.

It didn’t matter that Connor once again had that delicious weight forcing his jaw wide. He’d already set himself up for victory, and even though he was tempted to take things slow and tease RK900 into submission, he could already feel his artificial spit drying tacky on his fingers.

A loud, embarrassing yelp sounded above him as Connor shoved his index finger straight into Cole’s ass. The spit eased the way a bit, but Connor still felt a trickle of wet warmth down his finger as he twisted it. Thirium; he’d bled Cole.

An injury like that would’ve been severe for a human, but for an android it was no more a nuisance than the cut on Connor’s cheek. It made Connor chuckle.

Shudders went up and down Cole’s frame, both at the vibration around his dick and at the finger probing deeper in little jabs. His own blood was helping lube the way.

As much as Connor knew the humiliation was burning in RK900’s gut at the moment, he also knew exactly how much he was enjoying it. Because Connor was the same way, and they had been made to be two sides of the same coin.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” Cole chanted in a voice far too broken to be convincing.

Once again, Connor chuckled, and he didn’t stop even when Cole pulled his hair and thrust too fast in retaliation.

Now that the playing field was evened, Connor could respond the exact same way. It was a heady rush of power to hook his fingertip just inside Cole’s rim and pull, not too hard, but sudden and uncomfortable enough to yank another broken noise from his mouth. Then Connor could force two fingers in, too sudden even for an android, especially one which couldn’t self-lubricate.

And that was another thing to feel smug over, given how often RK900 insisted on the value of “upgrades.” He’d be getting quite the surprise once he got his turn with Connor.

Which, actually, would be happening sooner rather than later. Neither Connor nor Cole claimed great sexual stamina.

Sure enough, there was a burn in Connor’s nose as Cole grabbed the back of his head, hands so harsh Connor felt some of his hair tear out. He would have made some pained cry, except that sweet come was filling his mouth, coming out through his nose when he couldn’t swallow it fast enough. He blinked teary eyes quickly and tried to dismiss the popups about thick-viscosity lube vying for his attention.

Smearing a thumb through the come dripping from Connor’s nose, Cole said, “You look good debauched. Bet you could’ve gotten off just from that.”

“You missed your chance for that,” Connor said, standing on slightly wobbly knees. “Now you’re going to have to put in a little bit more effort.”

Miracle of miracles, “I’m okay with that,” said Cole. And he really did seem to be, if the way he proceeded to eat Connor out was any indication.


	8. Simon/Markus/Connor, Voyeurism, Oral Fixation, Mindmeld

Markus liked to watch. It was a well established fact that he didn’t mind coming first if it meant he could lounge on the bed while Simon and Connor took each other apart. Nor did he mind coming last, delaying his own gratification just to make sure he wouldn’t miss a moment of Simon or Connor’s pleasure.

“Hah, Connor, your tongue, just like that!”

This didn’t mean he never wanted to get in the middle of them when they were like this.

Simon and Connor pressed closer together, but neither was particularly engaged in touching each other’s genitals at the moment. Rather, they were taking advantage of the ways in which they had been built for specialized tasks.

Nimble, pale fingers slipped deeper down Connor’s throat, causing his eyes to roll back and a muffled moan to make its way out of him. For a detective who used his mouth as a high-tech analysis tool, of course the whole area had to be incredibly sensitive.

“There you go, just like that. Fuck, Connor, Markus,  _ ahn.” _ Simon bit his own tongue to cut off his rambling, cheeks somehow turning purple between the thirium filling them and the programmed, holographic blush. His fingers had been designed to catch temperature changes in babies with fevers, to test formula and to handle the most delicate of tiny scrapes.

Though they all three looked so human, it was never more obvious that they  _ weren’t _ than when they indulged in those erogenous zones they hadn’t been programmed to have.

The risk, of course, was that both Simon and Connor could overload by using these delicate sensors for unintended purposes. That was part of why Markus was here; to make sure his boys were okay, at the end of it.

The rest, he reflected while he loosened the tie around his neck, was pure pleasure.

Slipping his fingers down his chest, Markus absentmindedly began unbuttoning his white shirt. He’d rushed straight from the end of a meeting to  _ this, _ and it was definitely worth it. Simon had leaned forward now, hooked two fingers in the side of Connor’s mouth and kissed his mostly unobstructed lips. Both exhaled through their noses, small, wet sounds spilling between them.

“Connor, don’t you want to make Simon feel even better?” Markus brushed his fingers over his own nipples as he watched Connor’s eyes blink, blearily, open. He noticed Simon giving him a  _ look _ on the edge of his vision, but he didn’t react to it. “Come on baby, use your hands too.”

Since both of them were naked, this was an easy order for Connor to follow. And since Simon had switched out biocomponent #4589-23 for #4589-35, he was equipped with some anatomy Connor hadn’t had a chance to get too familiar with yet. Markus and Simon both knew how much Connor enjoyed  _ learning _ new things.

Simon sounded absolutely delectable when Connor’s fingers slipped through the folds of his pussy. Markus groaned too, his erection already tenting his nice dress slacks. Good thing he couldn’t actually stain them.

Their kiss broke as Connor returned the favor and pressed his fingers into Simon. Markus wanted to know - was he wet enough, yet? Had Connor decided to elicit that  _ burn _ that Simon loved but was often too embarrassed to ask for? But  _ not _ knowing was tantalizing too, let him try to fill in the blanks as he saw Simon’s back arch and his head go back.

“Good boy, Connor,” Markus purred in his best daddy-dom voice. And then Simon gave him a look he  _ couldn’t _ ignore, smoldering and so, so hot.

At once Simon was putting the hand not currently gagging Connor to good use, and that was even hotter.

As soon as Simon’s fingers tightened around his cock, Connor jerked and tried to hump into his grip. Markus grinned, pinched both his nipples, slid his hands down his abs (more defined than Simon’s or Connor’s, and oh he knew it made both of them drool to be reminded of that) and ground the heel of his palm into his trapped dick.

They were very nearly a feedback loop, the three of them. Connor licked at the space between Simon’s ring and middle fingers; Simon rubbed his thumb over the head of Connor’s cock. Connor wrapped his tongue around Simon’s finger and closed his lips, hollowed his cheeks; Simon squeezed Connor hard enough on the next upstroke to elicit a high whine. And the whole time, Markus felt their pleasure as if it was being transmitted directly to him.

“I love you two,” Markus was unsurprised to find his voice had gone gravelly. “Both of you, so,  _ so _ good for me.”

Evidently, this was the proverbial straw on Simon’s back. All at once he was sitting up, Connor’s fingers falling limply from his pussy - for a moment, they were connected by a thin thread of lubrication, and Markus’ mouth watered. “Lay back, lay back,” Simon told Connor urgently.

Though he seemed bemused, Connor obediently relinquished the fingers in his mouth and set his head on the arm of the loveseat they were sitting on. Simon nudged him, and Connor did as he was told, until Simon positioned his hips over Connor’s face and braced his forearms on either side of Connor’s right thigh, and it became evident what he wanted.

At first, Connor’s left foot rested on the floor beside the loveseat. But as Simon lowered his hips Connor’s legs flexed, his toes curled, and Markus grinned wolfishly. It was an immense relief when he finally unzipped the fly on his slacks to free his cock.

Wet tongue lapping at his swollen, sensitive labia, Simon trembled and moaned. But he retained enough thought to remember that he had four slick fingers, and Connor was a total bottom.

That first finger pressing in and filling him up had Connor bucking again. Straight into Simon’s mouth. He whined, licked more furiously, and Simon smiled around his mouthful.

Once again, watching them and jacking himself off lazily, Markus was struck by how lucky he was. It became even more obvious when Simon increased the pressure on Connor’s face, muffling his sounds and even cutting off his breathing for a moment.

Even now they were indulging themselves in ways humans wouldn’t think of. Markus didn’t doubt the wet suction felt heavenly on Simon’s fingers as he added another to Connor’s ass, and Connor… well, he thought that was obvious.

“Markus,” Connor gasped, as soon as Simon gave him breathing room. One hand clutched Simon’s hip to bring him close again, and the other reached out to Markus.

Pulling off where he’d been bobbing his head on Connor’s dick, Simon agreed, “Come here, Markus, p-please.”

Part of him wanted to chuckle, wanted to say, “Wasn’t I meant to be watching?” Wanted to tease his cute boys the way they were doing to each other, until they were mewling and squirming in desperation and desire.

But this was far from a formal scene, and besides, Markus had difficulty denying them anything.

Reluctantly relinquishing his grip on his aching cock, ignoring the way it twitched and spurted pre-come as if to beg for attention, Markus stood from his desk chair and made his way to the other two. They both reached out to him, and as he accepted their hands in his own their skin peeled back, three different skin tones giving way to stark white and panelled plastic, and -

_ This _ was a  _ real _ feedback loop. The world around them faded out, and all Markus could focus on, all he could _ feel, _ was what his boys were feeling.

Pleasure, of course, was the first thing. Connor slowly being filled and stretched, Simon feeling over sensitive and wanting more all at once, and Markus thought he might’ve come once already. Simon’s fingers had been wet and slippery so long that even rubbing against one-another sent jolts of pleasure up his spine. And Connor’s jaw was having trouble tightening and loosening as often as he wanted it too, analogous to a human getting sore, but he didn’t mind at all. Relished it, in fact.

Markus knew they could feel him, too. The frustration and the bone deep urge to just grab Simon’s hips and fuck into the tight pussy. The desire to take Connor’s cock into his own mouth, or Simon’s fingers, or anything at all if it made his boys mewl and whine sweetly for him. The way his nipples tingled after having been teased, the way his balls had drawn up close to his body, his cock turning tacky as the air dried his pre-come lubricant.

Under that, however, was all the emotions. And those got closer to pushing Markus to the edge than anything else.

_ I love you. I love you.  _ We _ love you. _

_ We love you, too. _

Simon felt it like a starburst in his heart, bright enough to consume him if he let it, but Markus and Connor would be there to pick up the pieces, so that was okay, wasn’t it? And there were things he wanted to say, to both of them, that he couldn’t find the words for. He burned too hot, ate up vocabulary as fuel and was left tongue-tied. That was okay, too. They would wait as long as he needed to pick through the ashes.

Connor felt it like a warm tide through his whole body. It ebbed and flowed, washing into his fingertips when he touched Simon’s shoulder, Markus’ neck, casual things he hoped they didn’t realize were so important to him. And his emotions were always tinged duller, weren’t they? Colored doubt and fear and deviant hunter. He shuddered to think of what his relationship with them could’ve become - but instead, he had this. Thawing him from the inside out.

Since he couldn’t really view his own emotions from an outside point of view, Markus wondered what the other two saw. All he knew was that they sent him acceptance, adoration, and of all things, pride. It made his throat feel tight.

Soon they would end the link, and continue fucking, and it would be all the more tender and intense for what they were experiencing. Arousal coursing through thirium-blue veins, Simon in Connor and Markus ready to manhandle them the way they both loved and Connor beneath them both, willing to serve. It was going to be  _ awesome, _ he knew, because it always was.

But for a single nanosecond as they shared information mind-to-mind, there was a lull, and Markus smiled.


	9. Connor/Josh, Mild Body Horror, Mild Consensual Guro, Genital Switching

When Connor first joined Jericho, he was under the impression that he was unusual for a deviant. He still felt so… robotic. So much like he had before deviating, though now he did have a freedom of thought that allowed him to dip into deeper emotions. He just… didn’t, not often. Doubt was still the thing he felt strongest.

And then he started talking to Josh, and realized that the old saying about assumptions was doubly true for those unused to making them.

“You’re not mad at them?” Connor asked, head ducked towards Josh like they were sharing a secret.

Since there was no one else around, Connor shouldn’t have been surprised when Josh responded in a normal tone, “No. Why would I be?”

“They beat you. So badly that you nearly died for good.”

With a calm nod, Josh replied, “They didn’t think of me as a person at the time. I’m sure they would do differently now.”

Strangely, it made Connor want to get a rise out of Josh. This was an unfamiliar feeling; usually, he was getting a rise out of people without ever meaning to. He liked it, though. Especially when he thought up an idea with Calyx’s help. An idea which Josh agreed to, because Connor was starting to think Josh just… loved the idea of love. And pacifism, but that one was more obvious.

Connor was determined to get him to fall in love with the reality of love, too. Or at least, the reality of lust.

“I appreciate the offer, Connor,” Josh said even as Connor pressed him to the bed and began removing his slacks. “But I want you to be prepared for, well, disappointment. I’m not going to fake a reaction just to boost your ego.”

Pressing the hidden latch between Josh’s legs to release the biocomponent there, Connor watched as Josh inhaled and exhaled evenly. He didn’t seem perturbed by being so exposed, even when his blue insides were on display. “This is for you, not for me,” Connor said.

Still, he couldn’t admit that it was gratifying when he put the first cock on Josh and watched his eyelids flutter and his LED spin yellow.

“Does it feel nice?”

 

Josh smiled, and sat up enough to hold Connor’s cheek in one of his palms. “It doesn’t feel like much of anything at the moment, but I believe that’s going to change.”

Small smile creeping over his face, Connor bit his bottom lip. Nodded. Began moving his hand.

This first cock was small enough, even when hard, to fit neatly in Connor’s hand. The foreskin covered the head cutely, and Connor didn’t try to resist the urge to duck his head and kiss it. Next to Josh’s impressive height, it was barely a mouthful. Connor liked the discrepancy, even better when Josh hummed thoughtfully at Connor’s suckling.

He rubbed up and down Josh’s thighs, then looked up at him through his eyelashes in an attempt at a seductive look. He followed the long, lean line of Josh’s body and found him already propped up on his elbows and watching Connor intently. Connor ended up blushing instead of Josh, but he didn’t mind it.

After a couple of minutes of swirling his tongue around the little dick, kissing down to the round balls under it and sucking them gently, Connor was rewarded by a ragged breath from Josh. It had him pressing one palm to Josh’s flat stomach, rubbing little circles below his navel as he continued to jack his hand up and down in small increments, dragging the foreskin over the head and back over and over again.

Panting, Josh finally reached down and grabbed Connor’s hair. Connor had no warning, and his grip gentled nearly immediately, but Connor groaned happily anyway.

“S-stop,” Josh stuttered out.

Reluctantly, Connor parted with one more kitten-lick to the head. “You didn’t like it?”

“I did,” Josh admitted. “It was… much more than I’d expected. Too much more, in fact.”

“Ah.” Now Connor wanted to continue even more badly. He detached the dick obediently, set it aside as the silky-smooth skin went soft and squishy, but he kept in mind he might need to buy it. He doubted he’d use it himself, considering he’d been built with a single cock and anything else felt too weird, but who knew? It could come in handy.

Next up was a much larger dick. Probably too large to be anatomically correct on a human, even one of Josh’s stature, but Connor hadn’t grabbed these for the realism. This cock happened to be circumcised, so he hoped it would be less likely to overload Josh regardless of size.

As soon as it was attached, Josh shifted his legs back and forth. His brows knitted. “It’s heavy.”

“It does look heavy.” Connor had to lick his lips to hold back the sudden rush of artificial saliva. Was it as big as his forearm? It looked close.

He had better things to lick than his own lips, and he wasted no time. Connor loved giving blowjobs, and while the other had been pleasant, this one was the sort of work that had Connor’s jaw aching quickly. He breathed evenly through his nose as he tried to get it into his throat, but the massive head wouldn’t go past that tight clench no matter how many times he swallowed. Josh’s hands shook as they grabbed the bed sheets, Connor noticed, and so he tried again.

Finally, it slipped deep enough that he could no longer breathe around it. His nostrils still flared uselessly, and he thanked his lucky stars that he was an android, and going without the extra ventilation for a few moments would be fine.

Connor wasn’t expecting Josh to rock his hips. He only moved a tiny bit, but it was magnified down the length of his shaft. It felt almost like an earthquake breaking Connor apart from the inside out, so deep his belly felt warm with it. His throat was stretched, too wide, it hurt.

Of course, it felt good too, and Connor happily let himself drool copiously all over Josh’s thighs as the man thrust a couple more times. He eventually guided Connor back off, and Connor rested his cheek on Josh’s thigh, panting happily.

“This one might be too much for  _ me,” _ Connor admitted, finally. In the time it had taken him to compose himself, Josh had gone half-flaccid again.

To his delight, Josh also sounded more than a bit hoarse when he said, “Should we try the next one, then?”

Nodding his agreement, Connor once again went to remove Josh’s cock. While he was doing so, however, his hand brushed the exposed wires and tubing that pulsed blue in thin little lines throughout the sensitive area.

His first thought was that it was so  _ warm. _ Inside of a super computer, of course it was warm. And unexpectedly wet, lubricant or thirium slicking those delicate pieces of the port. He was distracted enough that his apology, when it came, sounded disingenuous.

Josh didn’t mind. In fact, he’d thrown his head backwards at that first barely-there touch, and his mouth had fallen open. Connor watched, enraptured, as he slipped his fingertips inwards as lightly as he could.

Things escalated rather quickly from there.

It didn’t take a genius to realize that the port wasn’t meant to be penetrated by anything but the proper biocomponents. However, Connor had set out to make Josh feel something, send him awash in emotion the way Connor was beginning to think everyone deserved. And nothing so far had elicited such an extreme reaction as his fingers when they curled around a wire and pulled, when they pushed as deep as they could in search of a smooth plastic wall.

And how could Connor be expected to control himself, when witnessing Josh spread out and moaning like that? Such a large man, entirely at his mercy - it was heady. Exhilarating. And Josh clearly enjoyed it as Connor pulled his cock from his briefs and rubbed the head up and down Josh’s port, whether or not this was technically hazardous to them both.

They came together in a clumsy kiss as Connor pressed into him. Josh’s hands clawed at Connor’s back, and Connor gripped his thighs as he revelled in the tight, wet heat. Wires caught on the sides of his dick, sometimes tugging painfully, but Connor was enough of a masochist to bite down on Josh’s lip and ride both the ache and the pleasure out as best he could.

Thrusting as slowly as he could force himself, Connor noticed that Josh’s hips tried to follow him up. Did he like feeling full? Connor wanted to ask, but his tongue was occupied and he felt too out of breath besides. Fucking a port was nothing like fucking, well, any hole meant for it.

Connor was beginning to think Josh wouldn’t need an upgrade at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for making this my second most read fic, and I hope all of you have wonderful luck in finding brand new fics to entertain you <3 On that note, don't hesitate to drop me recommendations in the comments >u<


End file.
